Hermione's Little Secret
by snoopy-pie
Summary: Hermione has a secret. Can Harry come to grip with this new discovery? Can Hermione at last let him know how she feels?


_**I actually found this story that I started about a month or so ago in response to a challenge called Hermione's Little Secret over at portkey. I had forgotten it but decided to finish it up real quick and post it. I hope you enjoy! I know it seems a little rushed and I don't remember how the actual challenge went but here is something new for you all to read. This takes place probably 7th year or even the summer after 7th year. I didn't put that much thought into it really.:o)**_

_**Thanks and please read and review!**_

_**Manda**_

_**Authors Note: All these Characters belong not to me they belong to JK Rowling. I only write these stories for fun and I make no profit whatsoever on this. Have fun!**_

"Harry! You aren't even trying to get into my mind! I know you can do better than that." Hermione was standing right in front of Harry who had again fallen down from her blast of defenses. She had a scowl etched across her face and was giving him one of her very best Hermione-ish stares.

"I'm trying Hermione but it is difficult when I don't really want to break into your mind. It seems...wrong or something. Why do you want to do this anyway?" Harry stretched out lazily on the floor of his room at Grimauld Place and closed his eyes. He had just offered Hermione the same excuse for the past 3 weeks since his last encounter with Severus Snape. He had been in the hospital for nearly a couple of days and now Hermione determined for him to learn Leglimens. She seemed to think it was important, but Harry seemed to be finding it difficult to penetrate her mind. "It seems pointless now anyway doesn't it?"

Hermione sighed heavily and kneeled down beside of Harry. She tucked her feet beneath her and gave him a slight poke in the ribs. "You know perfectly well why you need to know this Harry. Snape hurt you last time and he wasn't even trying! You have to get good at both Legilimens AND Occulmency if you want to stop them from killing you. Softness seemed to filter into her voice and Harry opened his eyes and stared into her troubled face. "I don't want you to die Harry, Will you try...for me please?" A single tear began tracing a path down her cheek and she dropped her head to stare at the hard wooden floor. In that one moment Harry lost all his resistance. He was being selfish and he knew it. How could he not give her anything she wanted? He cared for Hermione, that was certain but did he care too much? He had felt so confused since his break up with Ginny that he wasn't certain about much of anything anymore. One thing that had kept inching into his mind was the fact that Hermione had always been there for him. Never did she waver from his side. That had to mean something...didn't it?

Harry rose up and scooted closer to where she was sitting with her hands tightly balled into fists. "Hermione," He whispered huskily, and lifted her chin up so they were looking straight into each others eyes. He had to see that she was okay...had to know that she wasn't angry with him. "I'm not going to die; I have too much to live for." He paused, as if he had just realized how close he was to her and somehow he knew in that one moment that he wanted to live for Hermione. She smiled at him with tears glistening in her eyes and she looked away drying her eyes on the sleeve of her muggle sweatshirt. Harry felt her drift away again and he cursed himself for believing there could be something there between them. _I am a fool_ he thought to himself.

"Does this mean your going to work hard at this? I know it is a lot to ask but is so important Harry--"

Rising up he took out his wand and stretched out his hand to help her up. "I'm ready to try again Hermione.

Relief seemed to spread over Hermione's features and she grasped Harry's hand to be pulled up.

"Okay, now on the count of 3 Harry alright?" Hermione was once again all business and Harry smiled at how efficient she was at getting what she wanted.

She raised her wand and waited for Harry to say he was ready. When he nodded she began the count down. "...1..."

I can't believe how pretty she looks in that purple sweater.

"...2..."

Oh wait I'm supposed to be concentrating.

"...3..."

"Ligilimens!"

Harry felt Hermione's mind weaken with the force he propelled forward and her eyes widened briefly before images began flashing thru Harry's mind.

FLASH!

Hermione screaming with fear as a giant troll lumbars toward her. She is frozen and suddenly Ron and Himself run into the bathroom both looking nothing like heroes.

FLASH!

Hermione holding on tight to Harry with closed eyes as they zoom thru the night on the back of a Hippogriff.

FLASH!

Hermione, screaming and clutching her face with her hands as she watched him dive straight down to snatch a bright golden egg from beneath a Huge Horntail Dragon and narrowly escaping a ball of fire.

FLASH!

Hermione, standing frozen with fear not able to move...small dusty orbs surrounds them and she is frightened beyond anything she has ever felt...suddenly a shout and Harry reaches for her and pulls her out of harms way as the shelves begin falling all around them.

FLASH!

Hermione, sitting beside him and he is unconscious in a hospital bed at Hogwarts. Large tears streaming down her face as she caresses his hand. Timidly she stands up and gently touches his scar. She bends to kiss his forehead...she pauses and at the last moment her head lowers and she lovingly kisses his lips closing her eyes as if she wants to savor the moment. Hermione then lays her head in the crook of his neck and weeps. Very softly she speaks, "Oh Harry, I care for you so much please don't ever leave me".

FLASH!

Hermione was knocked backwards as Harry withdrew from her mind and both were shocked over what he had just seen. Before Harry could make sense out of what had just happened however, Hermione jumped up and clamped a hand over her mouth before she ran out of his room sobbing.

Harry raked his hands thru his hair frustrated and confused over what he had just witnessed. _Could it be true? Did she really kiss me like that?_ Suddenly, tightness began to grip his heart and as ridiculous as it sounded he was jealous that he hadn't been awake to experience those soft pink lips touching his own. Why couldn't he have been aware of this secret kiss? There was a pounding in his brain and before he knew it he was half way down the corridor calling her name thru a locked bedroom door.

"Hermione! Please open the door...you kissed me! I mean we need to talk about this!" He prayed that Ron was sound asleep by now as it was nearly midnight but he lowered his voice all the same

"Go away! I can't face you now Harry!" He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door and leaned his head against the solid oak door as if in defeat.

"Come on Mione..." He pleaded softly. "I really need to talk to you. Please don't shut me out." He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and he kicked the door pathetically when nothing but silence could be heard from the other side of the door.

Surprisingly he heard the lock click and he hesitated before a small soft voice reached his ears. "It's open now Harry. Come on in."

Harry smiled with relief. Her tone of voice told him that she wasn't angry and that had been what he had been most afraid of. He swallowed hard and nervously turned the handle. He had never been invited into her bedroom before, and doing so now seemed private and intimate. It was a line that neither he nor Ron had ever crossed before. It was understood that Hermione's room was off limits no matter what and the boys always respected that.

He pushed the door open quietly and stepped over the threshold. This was where Hermione slept and Harry couldn't help but notice how soft and warm everything looked in contrast to his own bedroom. Her bed was a large four poster with a purple fluffy comforter and a lovely matching canopy. Over by the window he could see her robe thrown carelessly over a dressing table and he felt very hot all of a sudden. His eyes focused upon Hermione who was sitting in the middle of her bed with Crookshanks sprawled out on her lap purring contentedly.

Harry was unsure how to proceed now that he had gotten here and for a moment he was speechless. "Hermione..." he said gently.

"Don't say it...Please?" Can't we just forget it even happened? She gazed up into his eyes pleadingly and turned away when he smiled at her. "What are you smirking at Harry?"

"What makes you think I could forget something that I don't even remember happening?" Harry loved how her eyes grew wide with shock, and he took advantage of the situation and moved closer to sit beside her on the bed. "As a matter of fact I think you have an advantage over the situation."

Hermione eyed him skeptically and scooted a little farther way from him uncertainly. "What advantage are you talking about?"

Harry fluffed the pillows dramatically and leaned back against them and closed his eyes. "I am speaking of the fact that while you have the memory of that kiss, I on the other hand have never experienced it. How can I say I would want to forget something I have never experienced?" Harry opened his eyes to see her reaction and continued, "Maybe I am jealous that I can't recall your secret kiss Hermione..."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she flushed a bright pink as Crookshanks stretched and discreetly left the comfort of his Mistresses lap. "You...you are jealous?" She asked timidly.

Harry raised up slightly and slowly nodded his head never taking his eyes off of her. His heart was racing but he couldn't let this go, not when he was so close to uncovering the truth to how she felt.

"What do you suppose we do about that?" She whispered. Harry held is breath for a moment and cautiously reached up to caress her cheek as if he was afraid she would turn away.

"I only want the chance to decide for myself whether to disregard your kisses..." He paused and smiled tenderly, "or to cherish them."

Hermione released a deep sigh and unconsciously leaned in close to him. She could smell his soft musky aftershave and every nerve in her being was suddenly very aware of his presence. "Should I kiss you again then?" Hermione had never been so daring with any boy and the fact that it was Harry made it doubly exciting. How long had she dreamed of such an encounter?

"Well, I think I'll take care of the kissing this time...if it is alright with you." He whispered in a deep voice and Hermione caught her breath.

Harry couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He was even more attentive to how lovely her eyes shimmered from the soft glow of the lamp on her night stand. She was so close his heart ached with the need to at last have someone who really cared. It meant so much that she trusted him and he smiled down into her hopeful eyes.

They inched closer until their lips were so close he could feel her sweet breath. As she closed her eyes Harry very tenderly closed the distance between them and in one swift exciting moment their lips touched. It was like kissing an angel. Harry became lost in the sensation and instinctively brought his free hand up to the back of her neck to very tenderly hold her closer. Hermione moaned and gasped as Harry deepened the touch by urging her lips to open, allowing him greater access to her softness. The kiss was intoxicating and he felt light headed with want. He wanted to be closer, and before he knew what was happening she had snaked her arms around his waist allowing him to slowly ease her down into the soft pillows. It never occurred to them that they should stop. It never entered their mind that feelings can sometimes get away from you if they had been held back for so long. They were completely involved in this new discovery of each other and simply didn't think about the consequences of their actions. All they knew was something had ignited between them that they didn't know how to extinguish. They didn't want to...they didn't need to...The desire was mounting with each tender stroke of hot flushed skin. They wouldn't have stopped...they didn't want to...they wanted to be closer...to be together... They were both more than eager to continue, but just as they both were about to soar to new heights there was a rather loud knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you okay in there?" Ron was tapping nervously on the door and Harry and Hermione both froze, suddenly very aware of what was happening or rather what almost happened. Harry slowly withdrew from her embrace and turned his head as she straightened her clothing and nervously called out, "Yes Ron I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically. "You were making funny noises and moaning some."

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and Harry just shook his head and nearly doubled over to keep from laughing.

Hermione jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe from her dressing table and jerked it on hastily. After making sure Harry was out of sight she cracked the door a bit and peeked out into the darkness. Ron was standing out in the dark corridor wearing a T-shirt and orange pajama bottoms. He was rubbing his eyes and looking very concerned. "Hermione? Is that you? Why does your face look so flushed? Are you sick?"

"What? Oh umm...yes actually I am Ron I think I umm...have a stomach ache or something. Thanks for checking on me. That is really very sweet of you. Goodnight!" She tried to shut the door but Ron caught it and looked very suspicious.

"Maybe I should go get Harry. He knows a few spells that could help."

"NO!" She screamed and Ron jumped back staring at her as if she had suddenly grown to heads.

I mean...there really isn't a need Ron. I have already done everything that needs to be done and I'm sure I'll be better in the morning. Now you run off to bed." She said this last part in a very commanding tone which apparently satisfied him for he nodded his head and yawned before scooting down the hallway to his own room mumbling something about women who were bonkers.

Hermione quickly closed the door and turned around to observe Harry who nearly guffawed with laughter. She shushed him and began pushing him toward the door. "You have to get out Harry! What if he decides to go to your room for help? You have to go!"

He stumbled toward the door and thought her rushed attitude was quite adorable. "Okay Mione I'll go but let me say one thing before I do." He grabbed her hands and pulled her near.

Hermione smiled and gazed up at him bashfully. "What do you want to say?"

Harry simply kissed her hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just that your kisses are enough to drive a man to distraction and I don't think I'll ever get enough. Now we both have a beautiful memory." Hermione became quite flustered and he winked teasingly at her before disappearing down the long passageway.

After Hermione had closed her door and Harry slipped into his own room a very suspicious Ron Weasley was hiding under a stolen invisibility cloak and smirking from ear to ear. "Well it is about bloody time!" he muttered to himself. "They sure took long enough." With that he tiptoed back to his own warm bed satisfied that his suspicions were at last confirmed and Harry and Hermione were at last a couple.


End file.
